<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen, Listen to it’s Roar. by Liberteaaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778869">Listen, Listen to it’s Roar.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx'>Liberteaaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Asshole Harry, Asshole Louis, Bromance, Drug Use, England - Freeform, Everyone Is An Asshole, Friends to Enemies to Friends Again, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry is self loathing, Harry just wants an easy life, Harry thinks he is a comedian, Is this 2012 Larry, I’m too british not to make it in England, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, Louis has no idea, M/M, Photographer Harry, Reality, Set in London, Smut, They’re adults of course they’re drunk, We love to suffer, hidden sexuality, louis is in a band, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn’t the faintest idea where his life is going and he doesn’t care. He just wants to have fun, live life and be who he wants to be. University and Responsibilities are at the bottom of his list. </p><p>Louis, he’s never been sure where he’s going. But everyone else around him sure did. His life is set in stone, a routine, day in and day out. </p><p>Two complete opposite worlds collide, this isn’t a romance story, this is a story of struggle and real life. With a dash of Harry’s dad jokes along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen, Listen to it’s Roar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this on my google drive, I’d clearly started writing this with good intentions. I read it and remembered how much I was enjoying writing it. </p><p>So, here I am! Another story I’m updating alongside my other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lights up and they know who you are, do you know who you are? </em><br/>
- Harry Styles </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was late. He always was, it was becoming a part of his character. Plan to meet at seven? You wouldn’t see him until eight. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was used to it by now, at least Harry hoped so. </p><p> </p><p>He had spent eight hours working his shift in the local Bakery, kneading endless amounts of dough, so much so that his knuckles were actually red raw. Not very hygienic. He was tired, his hands were sore and his body was exhausted. But yet, here he was, dressed in the best clothes he owned, in the back of a taxi on his way to meet his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Harry could never say no to a night out. Because, who would? Drinks and memories? That’s what University was all about. Sure, all of his friends had spent their day lounging about, enjoying their weekend and weren’t half as tired as Harry. But, Harry needed to make money, he refused to live from his parents bank accounts for the rest of his life. There was something great about being able to use the money he had earned to pay for nights out like this, even though he was most likely going to drink a stupid amount of alcohol and spend his entire wages on everyone else, because drunk Harry was generous apparently. But that’s what made it so fun. </p><p> </p><p>The guessing game in the morning. Checking his bank account to see the damage - at least, it was, until he would realise he had spent everything and would need to call his parents and would inevitably contradict himself completely. </p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight it was his best friend Niall’s 21st Birthday, it had been highly anticipated. They had spent weeks trying to come up with something elaborate and wild but instead ended up booking a booth in some fancy bar in central London, vodka on the table, shots for days. It was going to be a messy night. Especially considering Niall was the kind of friend who would encourage you to drink until you are passed out across a table. Harry liked him the most. </p><p> </p><p>He was eyeing the clock in the front of the taxi, luckily he was only ten minutes late this time, which was an accomplishment. He had rushed to get ready, he knew that his shirt was practically hanging from his shoulders, only a few button’s actually fastened due to his lack of care. He was in a rush, people would have to deal with his chest on this occasion. </p><p> </p><p>He arrived outside of the club “Thank you” he said, placing a tenner on the dash for the driver. He stepped out in a rush, closing the door behind him. He walked across the road to the entrance, he gazed over the endless faces all standing outside, either smoking or waiting to head inside. His expression dropped as he looked for a familiar face, but there was none. He stepped onto the path and pulled his phone from his back pocket, he checked the text thread which definitely stated to meet outside. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly typed out a message to the group. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lads, I’m outside. Where are you? H. X </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, glancing over his shoulder. For once, he may actually be the first one to arrive. Which was mortifying in its own right. He stepped closer to the barrier that divided the entrance to the club and the street, he lent against it, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, during his wait, he shot a smile at any and every pretty boy he saw that entered the club. Sober Harry was subtle, wasn’t too obvious if he thought someone was beautiful, but drunk Harry, you would know. He would shout it in their face if he had to. So a smile would do for now. </p><p> </p><p>The thing about waiting for your friends on a cold british winter evening, was, well exactly that. It was fucking freezing and Harry chose against wearing a jacket, it would have ruined his outfit, so the goosebumps were now clearly evident on his arms. It felt like he was waiting forever, for a text back or someone to pop up in front of him so he could get inside and get himself a drink to warm up. </p><p> </p><p>He was on the verge of sending Niall a passive aggressive text when he heard the roar of laughter from the other side of the road. His head shot up, glancing at the group of lads that were heading towards the club. All in a roar of laughter, a group of ‘lads lads’ as you would call it. Some of them looked like they were heading to a bloody footie match or down the local pub for a few pints, not really outfits you’d expect in a high end club. There was one boy who stood out most, his laughter elating the busy street, head thrown back with absolute joy. </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood straight, as he clocked him. The boy with the laugh delightful enough to melt Harry in the spot was dressed like the others, except in a pair of burberry trousers, checkered and to his waist but dressed down in the most ridiculous hoodie. It was white, a massive gucci sign in the middle. Usually Harry would compliment that, purely because of the good sense in high end brands, but this was ridiculous, he was drowning in it. He looked tiny and Harry fucking adored it. </p><p> </p><p>The lad reached his hand up, swiping his fringe across his forehead while his other brought a cigarette to his lips. Harry wasn’t a fan of smoking, he hated the smell, but suddenly, right then, he was in awe of it. </p><p> </p><p>And when the strangers blue eyes caught Harry’s, Harry went stiff, his body almost like a statue. He had clearly only caught the strangers attention because of his obvious staring, he definitely didn’t want to be remembered by being the weird lad that stared him out at some club in London on a Saturday night. </p><p> </p><p>He panicked, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking, mainly due to the fact he was overworked, overtired and his brain most definitely wasn’t helping him make any rational decisions. So in that moment, he clocked a motorbike that was parked up in front of him and for some reason, his best idea was to walk towards it. He glanced down, biting his lip as he looked at the helmet. He took a deep breath as he reached for it, he held it under his arm and nervously looked at the bike. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do I do now?” He muttered to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, he stood against the bike, leaning his elbow on the seat, because that seemed cool to him. He had seen it on a cover of some magazine once, he was sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>Now to anyone else. Harry was certain he must have looked absolutely ridiculous, leaning against a motorbike like he was some high end model in the middle of a shoot. And when he looked up at the blue eyed stranger, it was clear he was right about that. The soft eyes were now furrowed, a confused look across his face as his head actually tilted when he looked at Harry. He looked amused by it all. </p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t get out of it now, he was stuck in this scenario. He decided to stand up, he gazed at the seat of the motorbike and shrugged again, this time he sat himself on the edge of the seat, his legs hanging from the edge, he only stumbled a few times, like the overgrown giraffe that he was. He stared at his feet, attempting to divert from the obvious stare he was getting from the blue eyed wonder across the street. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being a dick Harry” He whispered beneath his breath, he sighed, his shoulders dropping. He eventually glanced over his shoulder, his eyes diverted to the blue eyes, the body attached to those certain eyes were now walking across the street. His friends were all huddled on the path, arms crossed, beside eachother as they watched their friend with smug looks across their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shot his head down again, eyes wide as he stared at the ground “Fuck” he muttered. His foot was relentlessly tapping against the floor, an attempt to control himself from melting into the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the laughter of people who were waiting in line for the club, he heard the taxi’s park alongside the busy street and yet, his ears focused on the sound of the footsteps as they approached him, his mind somehow focusing on only those feet clothed in a pair of extremely black trainers. </p><p> </p><p>He exhaled a deep breath and lifted his head “fuck it” he needed to be brave, he consoled himself. It took a few minutes before he finally turned his head over his shoulder again. </p><p> </p><p>Only this time, he wasn’t distanced from the boy that made his heart race, he was now face to face, every inch of perfection in the strangers face now in pure view for him to drool over. The wrinkles beneath his eyes, probably because of his beautiful smile, Harry thought the stranger must smile a lot, with a smile like that. Then there was his lips, they were a shade of pink that Harry had never seen before, or he had, but they were definitely mesmerizing. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, Harry was definitely drooling now. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright there mate?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry choked, he didn’t know what he expected but a thick northern accent most definitely was not it but boy, it sounded amazing coming from those lips. Suddenly he had lost his voice, his vocal cords most definitely non existent now. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” The stranger tilts his head, a small smile across his lips as his eyes furrow. </p><p> </p><p>He was stood all high and mighty, hands in his pockets, legs standing strong as he stood before Harry. If he was feeling nervous, it was definitely ten times worse now. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s lips parted, his eyes hooked on his. “I…” He choked, quite literally. He took a deep breath, composing himself. “I’m great mate” his voice came out too deep like he was trying to be someone much more masculine than himself. Not that he wasn’t masculine, he was, but his voice definitely wasn’t this deep. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Something caught in your throat there?” He asked, amused. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no” Harry shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m just waiting for my friends, you know? Chilling over here”<br/>
<br/>
The stranger nodded. “I see. And you’re just sitting on a motorbike outside of a club? Waiting for your friends?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes…” Harry drawled out, almost questioning himself. “And, what brings you here? To this… Side of the path… This… Side of the road” </p><p> </p><p>The boy laughed, full force, head thrown back, finding this whole situation hilarious and Harry couldn’t blame him, if this was anything else well, particularly, anyone else, he would also find it funny. But, this specific moment, he was in turmoil. Melting onto the leather seat he was in, lost in this moment, hoping his friends would soon turn up and save him soon. </p><p> </p><p>“This side of the road?” He questioned, smirk still evident. “Well… I’m actually just over here to see if you were okay? If your feeling alright?”<br/>
<br/>
“Weird” Harry frowned, genuinely. “I’m fine? Why would you… No, I’m okay”<br/>
<br/>
“I see… So, this bike, is it yours?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry’s eyes widened, he looked down and saw that yes, he was still sitting on the bike. “Oh, yeah, you know, it’s nothing. It gets me around and all”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a keen biker then? What make is it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Make? You mean…”<br/>
<br/>
“The make? The model of the bike mate”<br/>
<br/>
Harry’s mouth opened slightly, he tried to sneakily eye the name on the side of the bike but it was no hope, the lads eyes were pouring into his own. “Well, it’s…” his eyes averted over the shoulders of the lad in front of him at the club across the road “It’s a Toy… Room Club?”<br/>
<br/>
“A toy room club?” The lad crossed his arms across his chest, stifling in a laugh. “Ah and what country is that from?”<br/>
<br/>
“Country… Ah, London. Wait no, that’s not a country… It's England” </p><p> </p><p>“I see” He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s a unique make. I’m quite the rider, I’ve got a one of a kind”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah must be… I’ve never heard of it before”<br/>
<br/>
“You wouldn’t… It’s limited edition, only one available in the whole world” Harry rambled. </p><p> </p><p>“And they gave it to you?” The lad bit down on his bottom lip, biting back a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, quite the big name in motorbikes” Harry lied, smirking, he was a goner. “Do you like motorbikes?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah” He nodded, his hand reaching out to hold the handle bars. “I actually own a few myself. I rarely drive them, but you know, they’re quick and easy compared to cars”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I totally understand you man. Bikes are sick” Harry nodded frantically. </p><p> </p><p>The lad walked closer to Harry, only a step closer, but close enough that Harry stopped breathing for a whole second, he was sure. “It’s a unique bike this isn’t it, I bet it cost a lot, didn’t it? I reckon, maybe about fifty grand?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, round about that” Harry choked. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually I’d say fifty four grand” </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you get the other four grand from?” Harry quizzed, suddenly faced directly with the lad right in front of him and his breath hitched. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know…” He said, his voice low as he reached his hand out to graze the seat behind Harry. “The seats, the workmanship, the name… The fact it’s my bike”<br/>
<br/>
Harry stilled completely, his breath in the back of his throat. He dropped his hands to his side and then the smaller lad looked up to Harry, his eyes soft as his smile reached them and Harry was officially, fucked. He went into complete manic mode - Apparently his big idea of a grand gesture to seem cool was in fact <em> not cool </em> and he was making a complete mess of his life, he might as well dissolve into the very ground his feet were currently on. There was no way of getting out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine” He snorted, stepping back from Harry. “I appreciate the fact you’re envious of it, it’s flattering considering it’s my pride possession but I can’t just let pretty boys like you sit on it, can I? Then everyone else will think it’s okay”<br/>
<br/>
“Pretty boy?” Harry squealed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you got from that?” He tilted his head, amused. “Yes. But, can I ask why you’re sitting on my bike mate?”<br/>
<br/>
“I… I was just looking for somewhere to sit” Harry attempted to lie, but it was more than clear that wasn’t true. </p><p> </p><p>“And my bike seemed the best fit for your bum to sit on?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry tilted his head, eyes furrowing together “Yes?” He drawled out, almost questioning himself. He realised he was still sitting on the bike and frantically dropped onto his feet, the smaller lad stepped back to give him some room. “Look…” Harry choked out, sorting his jeans out. “I’m sorry… I didn’t… I honestly cannot think of an excuse right now”<br/>
<br/>
“I see” The younger boy snorted. “My fault” he shrugged. “Shouldn’t really park right outside of a busy club, should I? I’m sure some drunken idiot will end up knocking it over in a few hours or attempt to set it on fire” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, who parks an expensive bike like this in clear view?” Harry frowns, suddenly questioning him like he hadn’t just attempted to claim the lads property as his own. “It’s like you’re asking idiots like me to sit on it”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I see… Now a judge are you? Well Curly, I do apologise for being so careless. I will make sure to think more wisely next time” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Yes, I would”<br/>
<br/>
“I hate to ask mate, but would you mind shifting? I kinda want to move my bike”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, fuck… I’m sorry” Harry rambled frantically, he quickly stumbled onto the path away from the bike. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as the younger lad walked closer to the bike, he pulled some keys from his pocket and grabbed the helmet that was hanging from the back seat. He turned to Harry as he placed the helmet onto his head. “Are you always this strange?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Afraid so”. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed at that. He buckled the fasten beneath his chin and smirked. “Are you going into the club tonight or are you just hanging around here ready to steal the next bike that comes your way?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m meeting friends here” Harry confirmed, completely mortified, still. “I’m not a complete weirdo, I swear. I mean, yeah I kinda pretended I was cool by leaning on your bike but like, usually, I’m not this strange”<br/>
<br/>
“I see” He nodded, sliding one leg over the seat until he was sat up right on it, he pushed the break up and placed the key in. “I might see you in there. Try not to impersonate anyone in there, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not that weird” Harry sulked. He was being ruined by the pretty boy, his idea of impressing him was quite easily out of the window by this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say Curly” He winked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched in awe as the ridiculously pretty boy drive away from him, looking like some model from a movie, sat up right on that motorbike like he belonged on it. He may have easily just ruined any chance with what might be the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He groaned, reaching his hand up to facepalm his face. He slowly dropped his hand and was faced with his three mates walking across the road in his direction, all smiles and waves and Harry had never been more thankful. </p><p> </p><p>He needed a drink. More so than ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Here he is!” Niall cheered, approaching Harry with open arms. </p><p> </p><p>“No” Harry warned, placing a finger up at him. “We’re going in, now. I need a drink” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you?” Zayn snorted, throwing an arm around his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. He followed his friends into the bar, being escorted to the booth that Niall had booked, if Harry had known that some of the others were already inside waiting then he could have spared himself from the embarrassment outside. They were greeted with cheers, shots and a sing along to Happy Birthday on behalf of Niall. Harry could easily forget all about what happened outside… for now.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry squeezed himself into the booth in between Niall and Zayn, reaching for the already poured shot and brought it to his mouth, gulping it in one - he really did need it. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly joined in with the banter, some of Niall’s football friends pondering in some ‘lad humour/banter’ it was a difficult  task for Harry, to join in with the talks of some of the ‘fit girls’ in here tonight or the ‘girl with the big tits’ one of them shagged the other night. So instead, he laughed where necessary and snuck as many shots down his throat as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“You were early for once mate, I’m impressed” Zayn declared, slurring as he threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “How was work?”<br/>
<br/>
“Long” Harry declared, necking another shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to Zayn with a beaming smile. “You know, two more shots and you’re coming to dance with me” </p><p> </p><p>Zayn rolled his eyes, a fond smile appearing across his features. “I thought as much. Two shots for you, eight for me. I’m not drunk enough for your excuse for dancing”<br/>
<br/>
Harry gasped, his hand reaching to cover his mouth. “My excuse for dancing? How rude. I throw some crazy shapes, they’re unique”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s one word for them. Are you on the pull tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, reaching for his drink in front of him. “I don’t know… Maybe? I haven’t thought about it too much. But, knowing me, probably”<br/>
<br/>
“Not seen any fit lads?”<br/>
<br/>
“I did… I ruined that, expertly”<br/>
<br/>
Zayn frowned, confused. “What do you mean? You’ve not spoken to anyone yet”<br/>
<br/>
Harry shook his head, sipping his drink through a straw. “No. Outside, before you got here. Had a run in with some extremely beautiful guy, like, easily the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. He had the bluest fucking eyes and…”<br/>
<br/>
“Get to the point Harry”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Well, I saw him and I wasn’t even thinking right? Blinded by his sheer beauty, thought it would be a great idea to act cool”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh god, it’s always terrible when you try and act cool”<br/>
<br/>
“Rude… But yeah, I know. I decided the best thing to do in that very moment was to jump on a random motorcycle and pretend it was mine so I could get his attention” Harry admitted, the words embarrassing to even speak. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t” Zayn’s eyes lit up at the possibility, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the laugh. “You actually… No, you’re such a fucking moron Harry”<br/>
<br/>
“I know” Harry groaned, leaning back against his seat. “Oh well, the beautiful boy drove off on his bike and I’ll never see him again. That’s life, I guess”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> That’s life </em> ? What are you on about” Zayn belted a laugh. “Oh, you’re so dramatic mate. You made a right tit of yourself, I’m actually so upset we missed it”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not, I’m glad I spared myself the extra embarrassment” </p><p> </p><p>“At least you have tonight to drown your sorrows” Zayn snorted, shaking Harry’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheers to that” Harry said, reaching for two shots on the tray ahead of them. He passed one to Zayn with a smile. “Let’s drink to my utterly awful life”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll cheers to that”<br/>
<br/>
Zayn did end up dancing with Harry - Except, dancing with Harry meant attempting to move while Harry span around in circles, arms up in the air, legs kicking about all over the place while he tried not to punch or kick anyone. He was an ‘expressive’ dancer, that’s how his friends described it. Well, other than Niall who described him as ‘possessed’ but Harry assumed it meant the same thing. He eventually grabbed Niall up from the booth too, holding both of his friends hands as he attempted a mexican wave, then attempting a three way possessive dance and then grinding against both of them as they protested. He was having the best time, especially when Liam Payne’s song Get Low came on and his eyes lit up and he was dancing around pretending to pull the chain around his neck (the one he had been sporting in every article he had seen online lately), this time his friends joined in as they belted the lyrics out to one another, dancing around like three idiots. </p><p> </p><p>This is exactly what Harry needed after the day he had, the week, even the month actually. He needed to let himself loose completely, enjoy a night out and not worry about anything, surrounded by his best mates. </p><p> </p><p>Niall grabbed Harry by the elbow just as he had flung his arms up to cheer when the song ended and pulled him close. “Shall we get ourselves another bottle for the table?” he asked and Harry nodded, allowing Niall to pull him away. He turned around, ready to grasp Zayn as well but he had somehow snuck off back to the table, draped across the seats. </p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and waved at all the strangers, the drunk confidence coming out of him. Passing comments like ‘I love your hair’, ‘you’re rocking those boots’, ‘your eyeshadow is giving me life’ and he was about to tell someone their hair gave Harry the chills when Niall dragged him forward until he was at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk already” Niall laughed, leaning both arms on the bar. “I love it” </p><p> </p><p>“I plan on getting so wasted that I can actually say that I’m white girl wasted”<br/>
<br/>
“I love your determination. Well played” Niall snorted, turning to ask for the bottle. Harry glanced behind him, his eyes now scurrying across the crowd of people, looking for any lad that looked at him or flashed him a smile. Turns out, he was on the pull, he was officially looking to take someone home. “Found anyone?” Niall asked knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, turning back to the bar. “Nope. Maybe tonight's not my night” </p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. Every time we go out, you somehow find some pretty looking boy to take back to your dorm, it’s magic mate, I don’t even know how you do it”<br/>
<br/>
“Me neither” Harry admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m starting to think they find me”<br/>
<br/>
“There will be plenty of lads to choose from tonight, considering Louis Tomlinson and his mates are here”<br/>
<br/>
“Who?” Harry frowned. </p><p> </p><p>Niall’s eyes furrowed together as he caught Harry’s clueless look. “I’m starting to think you live in a bubble mate. You know, there is more to music than 80’s rock”<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely not. Classic Rock and Liam Payne are all I know, excluding Kodaline, but they’re reserved for when I’m having a sad day” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course” Niall chuckled, shaking his head. “Louis Tomlinson, he was in the boy band that Liam Payne was in. Back in the day, I mean, I say back in the day, but they only split up like three years ago if that. Anyway, he’s here tonight, the PR guy said he would try and get him over to have a drink with us and say Happy Birthday. So, if he’s here, there will be girls and lads lining up to get a glimpse, I’m sure you’ll find someone to take home”<br/>
<br/>
“I know his name. I just can’t put a face to it, maybe I do live under a rock… Oh well, if he does bring some fit lads for me, then I’m here for that”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re such a slag. All about the dick and nothing else”<br/>
<br/>
Harry’s eyes furrowed. “Can you blame me? I’m stressed, sex relieves me”<br/>
<br/>
Niall squirmed. “You’re the worst”<br/>
<br/>
“I know” Harry said, then he glanced up and eyed up the large bottle that was now being placed in front of them. “But my first love is vodka”<br/>
<br/>
The night carried on the same, it was about an hour after, Harry was now dancing on the table in their booth, shirt now wide open, the few buttons now loose. He was always the one to make a spectacle of himself, while his friends sat and drank beneath him as if he wasn’t currently knocking drinks everywhere while he danced wildly to the music he hadn’t heard before. </p><p> </p><p>He danced until the song he was dancing to had finished and he sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was sweaty, it was disgusting. He turned around and glanced down at all of his boring friends, pints in hand as they most likely chatted away about football or something equally as boring. He pouted and crouched down, reaching for a shot on the tray that Niall had lined up. He glanced up and met Zayn’s eyes, he smiled and downed the shot. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re wild tonight” </p><p> </p><p>Harry winked. “I’m the fun one”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, of course you are mate, I just…” </p><p> </p><p>He halted, eyes widening as he lifted himself up in his seat, he reached over and started hitting Niall on his shoulder. Harry watched confused as the boys in front of him soon all looked up, their eyes gazing over Harry’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry quizzed. “Are you playing a prank on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry” Niall hissed. “Get off the table” </p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, ready to defend himself. He looked at the boys with a pout, all attempting to signal for Harry to get down. He rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder and that’s when it happened - Harry’s inevitable embarrassment. His eyes widened and he suddenly stumbled on his feet as he attempted to scramble from the table, only he managed to trip over his own feet and fell back onto Niall’s lap behind him, he heard Niall groan beneath him and Harry was frantic as he scrambled up to sit up right on Niall’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced up and gulped, the breath hitching in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just on a mission to embarrass yourself tonight, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way” Harry replied, his voice high. </p><p> </p><p>The lad smirked, glancing away from Harry. “Who’s Niall? Who do I owe a drink?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s me” Niall said, struggling to pull his arm from beneath Harry. He lifted it up in the air and waved, trying to push Harry off his lap, but it was no use. “You’ll have to excuse my friend here, he’s got a habit of being the clumsiest person in the room”<br/>
<br/>
“You wouldn’t say?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pouted again, bottom lip out and all as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not that bad” he mumbled, he was far too drunk by this point to even feel embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a huge fan mate” Zayn suddenly spoke, reaching over the table to shake the beautiful blue eyed boys hand. “Think your solo work is sick”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? Thanks pal, that’s kind of you”</p><p> </p><p>“I would also shake your hand but…” Niall said, glancing at Harry on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fan of who?” Harry frowned, ignoring Niall completely as he gazed at Zayn. And then it hit him, he realised now. He realised that it wasn’t just any stranger that he had humiliated himself in front of earlier, no, he had humiliated himself in front of some celebrity. Just to make matters worse. “Oh” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw your dancing Curly… I’d say you stick to pretending you own a motorcycle, I don’t think dancing is your thing babe”<br/>
<br/>
“I…” Harry choked. </p><p> </p><p>“It was Louis Tomlinson’s bike?” Zayn barked a laugh. “Oh my god, this is fuckin’ gold”<br/>
<br/>
“What are you on about?” Niall asked, clueless. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry pretended Louis’ bike was his own because he wanted to impress him” Zayn filled him in.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defence, I’ve seen something like it in a movie before. I thought it would have worked” Harry shrugged, reaching for his drink that was now half empty thanks to his jumping on the table. “Not my fault I’m spontaneous”<br/>
<br/>
“If that’s what you want to call it” Louis teased. “Alright mate, I’ve ordered a round for you and your table. Mind if I bring my mates over? We’re celebrating too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, yeah, of course” Niall nodded frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Sick, I’ll be back in a minute” Louis grinned, then his eyes flickered to Harry. “Try not to break anything, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry could have melted into the very lap he was seated in, he was mortified. He knew it was coming, the moment Louis had disappeared out of sight, his friends began to laugh frantically around him, snorting with laughter as they all poked fun at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t help yourself can you?” Niall snorted, shoving Harry from his lap onto the seat beside him. “You literally tried to claim Louis Tomlinson’s bike as your own, that was in the fucking paper yesterday, he spent thousands on it” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so mortified” Harry groaned, sinking into his seat with his straw between his lips as he drank his drink. “Literally, this could only happen to me”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re fuckin’ hilarious, Styles” One of Niall’s football friends declared, reaching over to clap Harry’s back. “Fuckin’ brilliant”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope there was pap’s around, imagine, front row tomorrow… Louis Tomlinson confronts psycho fan as he attempts to steal his new motorcycle” Niall teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m leaving” Harry said, finishing his drink, he placed the glass onto the table and began shuffling out of the booth. </p><p> </p><p>Niall grasped his wrist. “Where are you going?”<br/>
<br/>
“To dance, to get away from here and drink so much I forget this happened”<br/>
<br/>
“Come on! He likes you, it’ll be fun” Zayn pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his hand from Niall’s grasp and released himself from the booth, he shook his head. “Going to drown my sorrows and make new friends” </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he stepped down the steps onto the main dance floor, he could not believe how embarrassing he was. The only way to deal with it, was to go to the bar, order himself something strong and dance the night away. </p><p> </p><p>He cannot remember how long he had been on the dance floor, dancing with a bunch of strangers, making friends like he had claimed he would. He was wild as ever, laughing away with a bunch of lads that were there for a Stag Do, a lot of interest going into the only one who seemed interested in him. Which of course left to a bunch of wolf whistles from his friends as they began grinding against eachother, it didn’t help that Harry might as well have not been wearing a shirt for how exposed he was at that moment. He never got the pretty blonde haired boy’s name, but all he knows is that he kissed him, nothing too pushy, almost like a ‘thank you for dancing with me’ kiss. So innocent. He faintly remembers him asking for his number but Harry could not remember what his excuse was, something about his dog eating his phone, he was sure. </p><p> </p><p>He gazed up at the clock on the wall, he had been dancing away for about forty minutes at this point - he couldn’t hide away from his mates forever, considering it was his best friends birthday after all. He sighed, excusing himself from his new ‘lad’ friends, ordered himself a double vodka and coke from the bar and head for the booth. He was slightly more drunk than anticipated, stumbling as he weaved himself through the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>He was swaying away to the queen song that was playing now, shouting the lyrics to himself as he approached the booth. He found Niall’s gaze, now sitting at the end of the booth, his best friend laughed fondly as Harry approached him. Harry reached a hand out once he was close enough, his hand on Niall’s cheek as he sang to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Can anybody find me… Somebody to” Harry belted the lyrics out, his hand pulling back from Niall’s cheek as he raised it in the air “loooooove” </p><p> </p><p>“Find me somebody to love” Niall sang “Find me somebody to love”<br/>
<br/>
“Find me somebody to love” Harry joined in, chuckling through his singing. “Find me somebody to love”</p><p> </p><p>They carried on, as if they weren’t in a booth full of people, that they weren’t surrounded by a bunch of strangers in a busy club. They just sang as if it was just the two of them, sat in Harry’s room, watching Bohemian Rhapsody, singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. </p><p> </p><p>When the song came to an end, Harry chuckled loudly and stood behind Niall, one arm around his chest as he hugged him. He kissed him on the head and smiled lazily “Happy Birthday baby cakes!”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks mate… I see you found someone to neck off with” Niall said, knowingly. He held Harry’s hand on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Just a kiss, nothing more. I don’t even know his name” he admitted. He rested his head on the top of Niall’s and gazed across the booth and that’s when he locked eyes with the pretty celebrity in the corner. Except, he didn’t look much of a celebrity. If anything, he looked like he was just one of the lads, sure, he was beautiful, but other than that, he was, well… normal. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to have a break now?” Zayn asked, breaking the conversation he was in to talk to Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head with a lazy grin. “Nope!” he laughed, sipping his far too strong drink. “I’m just coming over to say Hi”<br/>
<br/>
“You avoiding me?” Louis asked and suddenly all eyes were on Harry. It was a very intense moment. “I’m over the bike thing, by the way. Don’t feel like you can’t sit here”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not avoiding you” Harry quickly defended. This little popstar had a lot of sass. “I just have extremely boring friends who would rather sit and drink than get up and dance, so I like to make new friends”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s true” Niall snorted, sipping his pint. “He makes it very clear that he uses us for someone to turn up with and then goes off and makes <em> interesting friends </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Please forgive me if I’d rather be up having a good time than listening to how shit Derby were in their last match” Harry rolled his eyes, he took a final sip of his drink that he most definitely downed quicker than he should have. He reached across Niall and placed it onto the table, he leant back and grabbed Niall’s pint from his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I’m not interesting enough for you?” Louis challenged, smirk evident as he leant back in his seat, throwing his arm over the back of the booth. “Maybe I could interest you enough that you’ll actually sit down for a minute rather than attempting knock everyone out with your crazy arms”<br/>
<br/>
Harry frowned, sipping Niall’s pint. “That’s a strong assumption mate. To assume you’re interesting enough for me, that’s big”<br/>
<br/>
Louis mused for a second, biting down on his lip as he gazed at Harry, fully aware most of their mates were paying attention to their little exchange. He turned to his left to one of his friends. “Move over to sit with Zayn mate…” his mate did as he was told pretty quickly and Harry watched confused, Louis looked back at Harry and tapped the empty seat beside him. “Take a seat Curly”<br/>
<br/>
Harry shrugged. It was something to keep him occupied for a few minutes so he could calm himself down, his head was spinning all over the place by this point. “Pour me a drink” Harry requested, placing Niall’s pint back into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed to indulge themselves back into conversation while Harry sat beside Louis. Harry looked right at him and eyed up the empty glass in front of him, Louis bit back a smile as he reached for the vodka and poured Harry a drink without arguing. </p><p> </p><p>Harry leant back in the seat, his head still spinning as he leant it onto the cushioned fabric. Louis passed him over his drink. “Thank you” He said, taking a sip, hoping it would stop the spinning - silly move. </p><p> </p><p>“So, your names Harry?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s what you’re gonna start with?” Harry snorted, his drink spitting back out of his mouth with his laugh. He reached his hand up to wipe his mouth and nodded. “Yes, my name is Harry. Harry Styles”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright” Louis smiled. “I’m Louis”<br/>
<br/>
“I guessed that” Harry nodded, taking another sip, hoping to keep this one down. “So, what’s it like being a millionaire?” </p><p> </p><p>Louis barked a laugh, his head falling back as the young laughter escaped him and Harry attempted to bite back a smile. It was kind of everything. “Is that a serious question?”<br/>
<br/>
“You said you’d interest me” Harry shrugged as an excuse. “I mean, everyone probably wants to ask but they’re too much of a pussy to do it”<br/>
<br/>
“Touche” Louis nodded, his laughter evening out. “Well, I mean, I don’t think too much about what money I have. I guess I have a good life, but I don’t think that’s because of the money”<br/>
<br/>
“Lies” Harry snorted. “Money makes your life good. You get to do all these amazing things, because you have money. Like, you can’t say the cliche thing that you don’t care about money, it doesn’t mean anything, blah, blah fucking blah. Be fucking real” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was being a lot braver than he expected, he assumed that was due to the level of drunk he was currently at. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine, I fucking love being rich. I can do so much because of it, I can treat my mum, treat my family, give everyone I love a good life and I get to do whatever the fuck I want. I love it”<br/>
<br/>
“Thought so. Bit narcissistic of you, don’t you think?” Harry asked, biting back a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You literally…”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m kidding” Harry snorted, sipping his drink. “Okay, what’s the first thing you bought with your first pay check from being some singer from a boyband?”<br/>
<br/>
“Are we playing 21 questions?” Louis asked, amused and Harry nodded with a shrug. “Okay, I bought my own album”<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously?” Harry frowned. “I was hoping you were going to say you bought a robot or something”<br/>
<br/>
“A fucking what?” Louis asked, frowning but shook his head. “You’re so strange. Okay, my turn. What do you do? What do you do when you’re not stealing bikes and dancing like a giraffe?”<br/>
<br/>
“When I’m not being the best person to ever exist… I’m at Uni, studying photography and I work in a bakery” Harry shrugged. “Not exactly the same as you, not as exciting”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t discredit your life” Louis frowned, quick to defend Harry. “It’s cool man, going to Uni and all. That’s pretty cool, I never got to do it cause of all this” he took a sip of his own drink. “Plus, photography’s pretty cool”<br/>
<br/>
“Say cool one more time” Harry snorted. “Okay, tell me one interesting fact about you”<br/>
<br/>
Louis’ eyes furrowed together as he mused over the question. “I’m allergic to bee’s”<br/>
<br/>
“My god, you’re actually really boring. Aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve figured me out” Louis nodded with a fond smile, his body turning to Harry. “What about you? Interesting fact”<br/>
<br/>
“Easy. I have four nipples”<br/>
<br/>
Louis’ eyes widened, the smile never fading, a soft laugh escaped him. “I… What the fuck mate? How and what, why?”<br/>
<br/>
“Look” Harry said. He placed his drink onto the table in front of him and pulled his shirt open wider, he looked down at his chest and began pointing out the two marks on his chest and then his two nipples. “Four”<br/>
<br/>
“Please tell me he’s not telling you about his four nipples” Niall barked. </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Louis turned to look at him, Niall shook his head and leant his head in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop judging me!” Harry defended, waving him off as he turned to look at Louis. “Impressive, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean… It’s unique mate” Louis laughed, eyes furrowed as he looked at Harry’s chest. “So strange. Okay, your turn”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, so we’re actually playing it” Harry realised, pulling his shirt closer together. “I don’t know… I can’t think of anything”<br/>
<br/>
“You said I was boring… My turn then. Is Niall your boyfriend?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry laughed. Like, full belly laugh, loud and obnoxious, actual tears appearing in his eyes. He snorted wildly, patting his own laughs as it left him. “What?” He barked out. </p><p> </p><p>“I take that as a no?”<br/>
<br/>
“God” Harry snorted, wiping his eyes. “No, Niall is as straight as they come I’m afraid”<br/>
<br/>
“I just assumed, I guess. You’re quite close”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, because we’re best mates. Not because we’re shagging” Harry laughed, reaching for his drink again. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever been asked”<br/>
<br/>
“At least I got to hear your embarrassing laugh” Louis shrugged. “You sound like a seal”<br/>
<br/>
“You look like a hobbit” Harry fired back. “I could actually fit you in my pocket”<br/>
<br/>
“Why does everyone say I’m small?” Louis frowned. “I’m like five foot eight”<br/>
<br/>
“Bull shit, you’re easily 30 centimeters”<br/>
<br/>
Louis pouted. “I’m big”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah of course babe, I’m sure you are” Harry nodded, teasing as he bit back a smile again. The banter was flowing far too easy for someone he didn’t know and maybe everytime Louis smiled his insides fluttered a little and maybe the way his eyes glistened when he laughed was mesmerizing. “Okay, my turn. Do you have a girlfriend?”<br/>
<br/>
Louis seemed to stiffen at that question. He parted his lips, he gazed over his shoulder at his friends, almost to check if they were listening or not. He turned back to Harry, looking him straight in the eyes as if he was checking something and then he shook his head. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, hiding behind his glass. He thought for a second, the courage building up inside him as the next question flew from him. “A boyfriend?”<br/>
<br/>
Louis bit down on his bottom lip, eyes still intense on Harry’s and he shook his head again. “No, no boyfriend either” he admitted. “Guess I’m as single as they come. You don’t have a boyfriend, no?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry shook his head. “Nope. I’m what you call a permanent third wheel, I’m the friend that tags along on all my couple friends dates and is desperately single” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Louis said. “Same, I guess. I’ve never really met anyone that I’ve felt like I can actually trust, you know? It’s hard with being who I am, you never know if someone is really in it for you or if they’re in it for who you’re supposed to be and… I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I don’t even know you” Louis laughed nervously, his free arm now on the back of the space Harry was sat in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine… I can’t say I have that problem. I just find it hard to meet people, I guess I’m kinda known for the guy who goes on a night out and pulls all the time. Guess for others that’s kinda unattractive, someone who enjoys sleeping around” Harry shrugged, not ashamed. “Not that I’m a slag or anything, I’m not like saying I’ll shag anything with a pulse. I just think we have one life, if I’m gonna live it, I’m gonna do it however I want. If I wanna be known as the flirt, then so be it”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s deep” Louis chuckled lowly. “But, yeah, totally man. Be whoever you wanna be”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly” Harry nodded, sipping his drink. “I bet you’re just as bad. Groupies and all?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think groupies are really a thing” Louis admitted. “I mean, I’ve never had any so I’m not sure. I’ve slept around, sure, but no groupies”<br/>
<br/>
“What a shame. Ruining the illusion, aren’t you? Those poor girls who are dreaming of getting you into bed, hearts shattered across the world”<br/>
<br/>
“They’ll have to deal with it, won’t they?” </p><p> </p><p>“So” Harry drawled out, finishing the rest of his drink. “How many drinks does it take for you to dance? Because, as of yet, you’re boring. So I’m kinda hoping you’ll dance with me seeing as my friends are as boring as they come”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not fuckin’ boring” Louis defended. He seemed to muse it over, glancing at the dance floor and then back at Harry. “Let’s say one more drink and I’ll consider it”<br/>
<br/>
“Fill my glass up then, then I’ll go to the DJ booth and request the most ridiculous song I can think of so you can truly embarrass yourself”<br/>
<br/>
“Payback for your embarrassment earlier?” Louis smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me live. If I see a pretty boy, I’ll do anything to impress them” Harry defended. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. So, I was the pick of the litter for you tonight then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, you were. And then, you ruined it by being some big celebrity. Now you’re going to have to come and dance with me and help me pull someone” Harry declared. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see, because I’m a <em> ‘celebrity’’ </em> I can’t be someone you’d take home?” Louis laughed, re-filling Harry’s drink. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid so. You’re far too powerful and rich for me, I’ll feel intimidated”<br/>
<br/>
“Intimidated?” Louis snorted. “You literally just called me boring and said I’m a hobbit, I’d hardly say you’re intimidated by me mate”<br/>
<br/>
“True. Maybe, I’ll reconsider” Harry said, carefully. Not sure where the line was with Louis and what was above it. “Maybe”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe you will once you see my insane dance moves”<br/>
<br/>
“I can already tell they’re as bad as mine, I know it”<br/>
<br/>
They were. It took four more drinks to get Louis on the dance floor with him, while also convincing Niall, Zayn and a couple of Louis’ friends. Harry had requested one of Louis’ songs, he had never heard it personally but he asked for the most upbeat one and Harry was in stitches. Louis was dancing around like he was in the actual music video, singing along like he was being filmed while Harry was all over the place, hair in his face, arms wild and enjoying every moment. </p><p> </p><p>Niall and Zayn were shouting rather than singing, their voices simply hilarious on top of Louis spectacle, then you had Louis’ friends whose names Harry was yet to learn, jumping around like something crazed. To anyone else, they must have looked insane - Harry loved it. </p><p> </p><p>The song changed and Harry shouted “This is the one!” as the song began to play, the others all began to sing along around them and Harry, completely spontaneously, mainly due to the fact he was closest, reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him in close. He forgot who he was for a minute as he danced on him like he would any other stranger in the bar, he twirled himself around and pulled Louis’ hands onto his hips as he danced against him, arms in the air as he moved against him and rested his head back onto Louis’ shoulder as he sang the words - Louis couldn’t have minded much at all, considering his hands pushed further around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, so they were literally touching as they moved and suddenly they were moving in sync. </p><p> </p><p>Harry eventually dropped his head, concentrating on his movements and when he glanced to his side while singing and saw Niall and Zayn laughing as they watched, knowingly, he ignored it and continued. </p><p> </p><p>If anything, at least he could say he danced with the most beautiful he had ever seen tonight. </p><p> </p><p>It was like they were glued to one another, Louis’ hot breath touching Harry’s neck with every other moment and their movements becoming dirtier and hotter within the second and sure, Harry loved it. But it was so intense he was becoming dizzy simply from  the feeling of Louis pressed against him. It was a big change from their teasing banter at the table. He took a deep breath as the music came to a halt and he slowly unlatched himself from Louis’ grasp, his hand still attached to one of his his as he stepped out. He turned to face Louis, his eyes were solely focused on Harry’s, a completely different look across them now. </p><p> </p><p>Harry gulped. This was the first time he had been absolutely speechless, he had never been so intimidated by someone's stare before, he was used to being the instigator on nights out. But here he was, standing a foot apart from Louis Tomlinson, their hands latched and a look on Louis’ eyes that Harry could only read as ‘I want to fuck you, right now’. </p><p> </p><p>Harry loved it and had never felt smaller. It was the weirdest feeling. Here he was, dancing with a very publicly known straight pop star and all he wanted was to scoop him up and take him home. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we…” Harry choked on his words, attempting to console himself. “Shall we go and join the others?” he asked, noting their friends had retreated back to the booth. </p><p><br/>
“Mhm” Louis hummed, his eyes still dark. “Yeah, lets”<br/>
<br/>
Harry didn’t know when roles had changed but</p><p>suddenly Louis’ hand found his own and he was guiding him back to the booth, Harry felt so small, mainly due to the intense feeling of <em> want </em> he had in the pit of his stomach right now and he knew as soon as Niall saw, he would know. He looked up at the table as they approached, sure, Niall was staring at  him knowingly but it was Louis’ friends that concerned him. They were almost speaking through their eyes, almost like they were warning Louis. It was strange. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s next?” Zayn asked, his speech completely slurred by this point. </p><p> </p><p>Louis led Harry to the space free on the booth and pulled him down beside him, an arm quickly going behind him, the palm of his hand slowly caressing Harry’s lower back. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Louis has promo tomorrow” Louis’ friend, named Calvin said. “So, we should probably head off soon I’m afraid boys”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, C’mon!” Niall pleaded, he was equally as drunk as Niall. </p><p> </p><p>“We should… We should probably do that too” Zayn hiccuped. “Harry has to complete his dissertation by Monday which we know he isn’t even… Close, close to finishing”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah, he made us promise we wouldn’t let him stay out all night” Niall laughed, remembering Harry’s sober message that morning. </p><p> </p><p>But Harry couldn’t concentrate on that or the fact that yeah, he did have a very important assignment due in on monday. Not when Louis’ hand was on him and all he could do was think about that hand. </p><p> </p><p>“We could always meet up again?” Calvin suggested, genuinely. “I mean, you lads are alright. No harm in meeting up for a reunion again.”<br/>
<br/>
“Make it a yearly thing” Niall suggested with a cheer. “Every year for my birthday, we meet up, get drunk and have a good time”<br/>
<br/>
“Perfect” Calvin agreed, cheering as he raised his pint. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s if we can break these two apart” Zayn snorted, gesturing towards Harry and Louis. </p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced up at that point, focusing on the conversation now. He leant his elbow on the table and rested his head on the palm of his hand and he yawned, genuinely. “What?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“We were just saying, we need to get you home.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s so early” Harry spoke frantically, attempting to think of an excuse. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, its four in the morning” Zayn laughed, shaking his head, knowingly. “If you don’t get this assignment in on time then you’re fucked, you know it”<br/>
<br/>
“I hate Uni” Harry muttered, ending it with a pout as he glanced at his two friends. “But I like being drunk”<br/>
<br/>
“Bloody ‘Ell” Niall snorted. “At least we can be thankful we haven’t got to drag you and some random drunk lad home tonight and it’s just you”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t speak too soon” Zayn snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was fully aware that their friends were currently examining his and Louis every move, it was a very bizarre thing. It must have been easy to do when they are sat in a secluded booth, the music slightly faded and only them. If only they had found someone to go home with or someone they were interested in, it could have gave Harry more time to work on Lou. </p><p> </p><p>The boys began speaking amongst themselves, finishing their drinks and declaring how they all wanted a kebab and Harry was gutted. Truly. He didn’t want this feeling to fade. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want my number?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stilled, eyes wide and he turned his head on the palm of his hand to glance behind at Louis and frowned. “What?”<br/>
<br/>
“My number Harry. Do you want it?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to give your number to some random guy you’ve met on a night out?” Harry challenged. Although his body was focused on Louis’ soft fingertips. “Do you usually do that?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, never” Louis admitted. “But, I want to give you my number. We… I mean, you seem nice, you know? Makes a change from the usual people I meet.”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, if you’re sure… Yeah, okay”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay” Louis nodded, pulling his hand from Harry’s back and Harry missed the sensation instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Louis reached into his pocket until he pulled his phone out, Harry watched with hooded eyes as Louis unlocked it and brought up his contact list, he dragged the dial pad out and held his phone out into Harry’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitantly took it, he glanced up through his lashes at Niall’s knowing smile. He sighed, typing his number out into the phone, he pressed add contact and mused over a name for himself for a second before it came to him. He smiled, pressing save and passed the phone back to Louis. </p><p> </p><p>“Motorbike Boy” Louis laughed fondly. “At least I’ll know who you are. I’ll text you in the morning so you have my number”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay” Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Louis and his friends were the first to go, Calvin, Sam and his other strangely quiet friend Oli announcing it was time they left. Harry kind of hoped that he could have felt Louis’ lips on his own - he had never been the type to chase after a man who most definitely wasn’t interested romantically whatsoever, but his drunk mind clearly thought different. So, a hug it was. An utterly perfect embrace that Harry dwelled in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you in the morning. You better not have been too drunk to remember me” Louis mumbled against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remember” Harry giggled, pulling back. “Get home safe”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve had a great night” Louis admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too, despite the bike incident” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that made the night” Louis winked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe it did”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Louis said his goodbyes to his friends, hugging both Niall and Zayn, not quite like how he had hugged Harry which warmed his heart a little. He smiled as Louis turned one last time and waved, smiling from ear to ear as he was dragged away by his friends. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, he fell back against the seat and Niall and Zayn leaned forward, eyes wide and smiles bright. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Zayn asked, in utter disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I fucking knew” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You realise, if we all hadn’t have convinced you to go home, you could have ended up shagging Louis fucking Tomlinson tonight”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it” Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it was like that. He’s straight.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes you do, you know it was like that. That’s why you’re all pouty now”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not pouty” Harry defended, frowning at his two best friends. “Can we get a kebab? I’m starving”<br/>
<br/>
“Did you give him your number?” Niall quizzed, standing up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I also want cheesy chips, with BBQ sauce. Fuck it, I also want a mcdonalds” Harry continued, ignoring Niall completely.</p><p> </p><p>“What if he texts you?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up and began walking ahead of his friends as they continued the questions. He couldn’t think straight, his mind was dizzy from both the alcohol and the intensity he felt while with Louis earlier. It was so strange, he was used to the feeling of wanting someone but not quite to that extent. Maybe it was only because of how beautiful he was and how much Harry adored him so quickly, or maybe it was because Louis Tomlinson wanted him back just as much. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, he was going to get a fuck tonne of food, eat every single bit and then pass out and cope with all of this in the morning with a clear head and heavy hangover. </p><p> </p><p>“I can already feel the hangover” Harry groaned as the exited the club. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be disgusting tomorrow” Niall grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Maybe it’s a good thing Louis didn’t come home with you”<br/>
<br/>
Harry ignored him, just as he glanced up he watched as Louis and his friends got into a car across the road, Louis had his phone to his ear as he followed them into the back of it. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it would have been stupid to have had a one night stand with someone like Louis. </p><p> </p><p>He would never know. It didn’t happen and it wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>So instead. “I need food” He moaned. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>